Question: Omar did 14 fewer push-ups than Vanessa in the evening. Vanessa did 16 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Answer: Vanessa did 16 push-ups, and Omar did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $16 - 14$ push-ups. She did $16 - 14 = 2$ push-ups.